


Not a prank call

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lotor and acxa are dating, Lotor and his parents have issues in EVERY universe, acxa is sick of this shit, lotacxa, mentions of zarkon and haggar/honerva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Lotor's relationship with his parents is beginning to concern his girlfriend Acxa.





	Not a prank call

Acxa loved Lotor.

She truly did.

Despite all the headache-inducing, convoluted plans he came up with to get himself and those around him what they needed Acxa couldn’t help but fall for him. Out of sheer admiration for him if nothing else.

However, loving Lotor and being with him had drawbacks. Some would point to his rather anxious personality, but Acxa had grown accustomed to the way he always felt the need to know of every exit, every bit of layout, and every tiny out of place factor wherever they went. It was even quite useful considering their line of work.

No, the biggest struggle with being with Lotor was becoming, at least in some small part, a member of his family.

Lotor  _ did not _ get on with his parents, and they did not get on with him.

They weren’t explosively argumentative.

(If they were Acxa felt the tension would be easier to deal with.)

Instead, every encounter was like verbal speed chess where Lotor would say one thing, his parents another, and they would continue bouncing off each other until something else came up.

It was exhausting.

Especially since both Lotor and his father knew how to fight.

Sure they  _ called  _ it sparring, but it was really just an excuse to try and get at one another. Every time they resorted to it, Acxa felt her heart tighten a little. Every near miss and slip were potentially damaging to Lotor. The only comfort she had was that he knew how to handle himself well enough to not slip up.

That was why she was now on the phone, with an operator, flipping through the phone book.

“Do you know where I can find a family counselor with basic combat training?”

She paused as the operator replied and she sighed.

“Unfortunately, no. This is NOT a prank call.”

 


End file.
